


Malachite and the Melons

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Feral Behavior, Hard vore, Other, Soft Vore, Vore, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With curiosity, Malachite decides to investigate her island much more. To her surprise, she finds the perfect thing to mess around with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malachite and the Melons

After being fused for so long, Jasper and Lapis started to understand each other even more. They were bonding. The two were still fused at the moment and were bored out of their wits. They were too lazy to start fighting with each other. Groaning softly was both Lapis and Jasper. The noise exited the mouth of the fusion. All of them were bored out of their wits. It then struck them that they should investigate the island in which they did so.

The fusion looked confused at first but she decided to start adventuring the island. Some of the trees were being destroyed along with smaller rocks. It was then she heard soft mumbling which grew louder as she inched towards a mountain. It wasn't all that big but there was a waterfall running near by it. What appeared to be in the mountain was a cave with small... creatures? They strangely looked like Steven.

Curiously, the fusion leaned down to stick her face inside the cave, her four eyes examining the creatures. She started to playfully growl, trying to reach her tongue in to lick at the creatures. A wide grin spread across Malachite's face, showing her large fangs. Her large bristled tongue looked like it could scrape rust off of metal. It was so long that it could almost reach into the back of the cave. The large amount of drools leaking from her mouth looked like it could cover your entire body in seconds. She continued her attempts in grabbing at the creatures who fearfully pulled back and hid in their cave.

The watermelons seemed terrified of Malachite. Especially because of her extra eyes and large fangs. The drools didn't terrify the melons as much but it was still unpleasant. It was then a few of the Watermelon Stevens were covered in a thick coat of Malachite's slobber. All of the melons seemed to go crazy over this in which they tried to defend theirselves. It only ended up they were hitting at Malachite's cheek and trying to climb her. That didn't bother the fusion all that much.

It was then Malachite started to giggle as Jasper's playful feline side got to the fusion. She reached into the cave, her hand grabbing a crowd of the creatures. Her grip was rather gentle until she slid the crowd of Watermelon Stevens into her mouth. She pulled her head out of the cave before tossing it back. The fusion had gulped down the melons and she was ready for more. With a gentle grunt, she stuck her head back into the cave, leaning in to start snapping her fangs at the creatures. A few got caught in her teeth and they were crushed to pieces while others went into her mouth. The process was the same as last time in which she tossed her head back and swallowed the melons. For the last time, she leaned in to start licking the remains of the melon off the floor of the cave before pulling away completely. Although she wasn't full, she still wanted more. The fusion let out a delighted purr, licking her lips before her tongue reached up to graze against the gem on her face. Soft voices then caught her attention as she tried to look into the distance. Her eyes went wide and her brows slightly furrowed. Malachite wanted to run away at the sight but then the Jasper side continued to get the best of her. The fusion lowered her body to the ground and she crept towards the five figures and the thing that appeared to be a pink Lion. Although Malachite was huge, she was silent. That was a good thing about her Jasper side at least.

The only bad thing is that she was huge and soon enough, she would become spotted by the figures and what appeared to be a pink Lion.


End file.
